21st Century Boy
by Philip Glenister tomboy
Summary: Follows up from "We Are Young" on the archive. Again it is set in 2011-2012 Manchester with a young Gene Hunt aged 18 and Alex Price at 17 being aspiring police officers as they deal with bad parenting, school bullies, cybercrime and unruly pupils who make life at North Manchester College difficult. Can he use his police cadet powers to improve things for tormented teachers?
1. Introduction Summary

BBC Ashes to Ashes: 21st Century Boy.

**Set in 2011 - 2012, Manchester**

**Summary**: Gene Hunt was born in 1993 or early 1994; he is the boss of an amateur heavy metal rock band, better known as the "Guv" around North Manchester College; a school for 11-19 year olds; is in Year 12 or 13 and dreams of being a police officer. At 18, he drives a Ford Mondeo Titanium X saloon in bright red, dating Alex Price the love of his life who is contending with the shit parenting and school bullying that goes on at their secondary school; can Gene use his GMP police cadet and school prefect powers to ensure these nasty kids don't shatter their happiness? He also enjoys making films, practising chords on his electric guitar with his heavy metal band mates, creating/downloading playlists, DJing, performing arts, drama, creative writing and coding computer games which reveal Gene's sensitive side. If he's not in his job of restoring 1970s - 1990s Ford vehicles; the young Guv loves hitting nightclubs. Sports wise Gene enjoys going to the skateboard parks on his BMX bike, customised skateboards or stunt scooter, golf, football and doing the gym to music. At least he has a firm group of long standing friends and band mates who will come with Gene when they are all in the Police Force.


	2. We Are The Young Dudes

**Chapter #1: We Are the Young Dudes**

In the canteen, Gene shows off his wicked electric guitar to the whole of the Sixth form after a business studies lesson and is practicing his chords to Pulp's _Let's All Meet Up in the Year 2000 _wearing a purple jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and his tiger print style Converse All Stars trainers. After the gorgeous 18 year old boy played the song, the sixth form went back to what they were doing as if Gene Hunt was already famous everyday and knew the whole school had some very feral students that were never fans of the Gene Genie. Perhaps these pupils are jealous.

"Some of the nastier students don't like Gene." Sharon Grainger pointed out "especially Jim Keat's class of little kids who revel in making our Guv's life hell, the lesson was good; company not so much." Annie Cartwright shot a 'thank god he's only a Year 7' look at Jim Jones hanging around after leaving her law class. The thought of a future pyromaniac in North Manchester College had crossed Gene Hunt and Alex Price's minds, seeing as the thick black haired boy with black glasses, red braces and an unbuttoned school uniform was only in Year 7. "So, I guess Jim has been banned from the rugby match?" Annie shook her head laughing a small bit "yes, for disobeying Mr. Philip's instructions on valves, overzealously lighting his Bunsen burner and back chatting a member of teaching staff."

Gene plays a monster joke as he rips attention from his future female colleagues as the long blonde haired boy sneaks up on Annie Cartwright and Alex Price yelling "MONSTER!" in their ear. But Sam gives him a little nudge and sits next to her, laying his arm around her shoulder "Stop it, Guv as one day you will be our boss at Metropolitan Police." Sam Tyler looked effortlessly cool in his chinos, polo shirt and Annie in her floaty floral top, high waisted shorts with black tights. Sharon Grainger was showing the girls her collection of charm necklaces and jewellery.

"Tyler, you shitbag. You said you'd meet me by the canteen." looking over the double doors past Alex Price's shoulders "Alright, Guv?" at the imposing figure of Gene Hunt, broad shoulders, looking like a skater dude and shaggy long hair in jeans with a smart casual shirt on a handsome face; a school prefect who helps the teaching staff crack down on poor behaviour of North Manchester College pupils. She could see why half of the Year 7-9 boys were jealous particularly one Jim Keats feeling threatened by the 18 year old, all eyes were on him as his presence demanded attention.

Alex could feel a group of girls were crowding around Gene across the other side of the school canteen "And who would this be?" he asked standing behind Miss. Price, she looked up to his blue eyes with the same smile playing at the corner of his lips, telling her future boss that she was Alex Price.

"Oooh, we have a posh one!" was Gene's response which earned a blush and causing the colour of her cheeks to rise which all of the younger pupils laughed at. She was aware that her accent was different from the other children in the school and Gene's rugged voice tone made him old enough to be the Year 7s big brother; she couldn't help but blush at his little remark, since hers sounded even posher.

"Leave her alone, Guv. Not everyone's as common as you." Sam spoke up causing Gene to narrow his eyes threateningly and mumble "watch it, Tyler", but the wink he gave him made it clear he was just kidding. Alex looked from Gene and Sam with a question of curiosity.

"Why, Guv?" he rocked back on his heels a little as he explained leaving the playground for lessons as the bell goes.

"I'm also boss of a heavy metal rock band called 'The G Factor' I give them instructions, set up the equipment from me Ford Transit into the recording studio or on stage; we do whatever the hell I want them to sing and play. I'm their Guv and the prefect of this very school and my heart feels proud whenever I collar them bullies according to teachers requests; I also love drama, performing arts, DJing, making films, getting fit at the skate parks on my BMX bike, customised skateboards, stunt scooter; doing football, golf or the gym to some music and computer coding." His voice filling with pride at his show of being the school's in-house copper. "Jimbo, is captain of the rugby team for North Manchester College." Gene Hunt snorts at the idea of a four eyes showing masculinity.

"Boys, eh? At least Gene's cool, naive, dreamy and funny." Sharon mumbled copying their future Guv's famous eye roll that brought a smile from Alex. Gene's eyes fell back on the girls and he looked Alex up and down; taking in her black skinny jeans, white vest top, black blazer thrown over the top. The bangles on her wrist jangled as she swept her fringe out of her eyes giving her something to do other than swoon at Gene who once again forgets he isn't a DCI yet with his intense gaze.

"Where are you from, Madame?" he gave her a tiny bow and then moved around the Sixth Form classroom so he was sat next to her, he asked his girlfriend, turning the conversation to home towns.

"I moved from London," she answered and Gene raised his eyebrows "Shift, yer arse. Come on, get comfy into your desks." The whole group of Gene's police cool dudes tribe fell into an easy conversation in between coursework, leaving room on her and the Guv's shared desk to put an arm around Alex full of care free jibes and laughs. It was safe to say Alex settled in the North Manchester College and found her tribe.


	3. Long Live the Gene Genie

**Chapter #2: Long Live the Gene Genie **

The next three days passed quickly, Gene's group are between the ages of 16-18 years old as they are all in Year 12 or 13. She came to learn how every one of the gang fitted in, becoming very fond of the boy that would be her boss in years to come and which roles they all played.

Annie Cartwright was smart and often found working through her breaks and her free periods, if there wasn't a lesson going on catching up on classwork and coursework; but she was very much the fabric glue of the group. Sharon Grainger is the delicate creative one with her massive sketchbooks full of anime, still life, cartoons and much more. Ray Carling is the only one in their wannabe coppers group that plays for the North Manchester College rugby team since he is the ladies action man with a strong family history of being in the British Army and police service. Chris Skelton is the goofy and hilarious one who enjoys his gaming and seeing the latest movies in the Odeon cinema; whenever Gene uses his full forename that means he is in trouble and it is the Guv's job to ensure he can't fall for the bullies pressure tactics. Sam Tyler is Gene Hunt's effortlessly cool right hand man who helps his long time friend with The G Factor band by writing out song scripts, testing out the acoustics, the Information Technology side, decides on song compositions, demonstrates music notes and putting pen to lyrics; he is often thought fondly by the Guv as a little brother who can do the ordinary things that Stu won't ever be able to do. Gene's younger sibling Stu has a diagnosis of ADHD with severe learning disabilities as he is basically a toddler in an eight year old's body; Gene nicknames him fondly as Stewie taken from _Family Guy_ and helps his parents with Stu's additional needs, Dad being a DCI. Alex Price is the love of Gene's life with sweet nicknames and is his girlfriend with parents in the Law profession, but knows Peter Drake and his queen/king bee friends are determined to cause trouble wherever they go. Gene and the teaching staff have caught him smoking cannabis on school grounds or gets up to no good on social media, involved in cyber crime or endlessly texting female pupils to the level, it becomes a safeguarding issue. Phyllis Dobbs is the tomboy out of Gene's friends who loves to get stuck in.

As they sat together on Thursday lunch; Alex looked over as Gene, Sam and Annie came through the double doors after coming out of their Business lesson a little later than usual. Sam held Annie Cartwright's hand a little loosely but was turned to Gene discussing about his latest case he got given by the English teacher who had the misfortune to listen on some of the rougher boys heatedly discussing the upcoming Rugby match in class time.

"I've been asked by the lovely Mrs. Pollard of English to ensure there is zero tolerance on foul play as Bammo eats Year 7s for breakfast out on the playing fields and his tackles have bloody landed many a little kid in hospital for a few good months." Gene was saying as he crossed the canteen to where Shaz, Chris and Alex were sat.

"Tell me about it Guv, he's caused a lot of trouble as Bammo deliberately targets tiny Year 7s and if your teacher snout's info is anything to go by: he'll be sent off in ten minutes for foul play from the playing fields." Sam and the Guv's expressions was one of pure annoyance as they could see the Rugby boys argued over who would be playing and leant closer to Sam as he observed cupping his ear holding a pen, notebook ready for witness statements and recording an audio file on his gold Samsung Galaxy.

"Oh, wait sorry. Who is the Guv?" Annie giggled at Gene's diary entries full of every 'crime' the unruly, feral and bully pupils of North Manchester College were known for in his book as Sam mumbled his answer.

"You?"

"Right you are. Shut yer trap, as it's vital I get every word for word recorded for evidence. Alright ladies? Listen up, Jimbo is captain of the rugby team." he turned his attention to the three of his mates sat down. Chris looked insulted and corrected Gene immediately.

"Err, I'm here as well Guv, have you forgotten to take the register?"

"Point being, Christopher?"

"You said ladies!" he told his future boss indignantly.

"Very observant of you." he winked at Chris Skelton, put his messenger bag down behind the seat and took a moment to brief his team of crack school prefects as he was the in-school wannabe copper. "You'll all be coming to the match; observe for foul play, photograph anything suspect for evidence or alert the PE teachers of any bullying and incidents." He briefed and asked for everyone's confirmation, except Alex. She didn't really understand why Gene was given the rugby match sting and had never been interested in this case that involved her beloved boyfriend attending their games disguised as a sports coach. She had underestimated how much problems went on in rugby games at this particular school.

Gene Hunt found out that he and his team of in-school prefects from Mrs. Pollard of English learned that students being in a particular group who were close friends with members of the rugby team and their team captain clearly meant that as prefect school coppers with Gene leading the operation then spoke about their intelligence that you were expected to attend as many games as you could. "What about y' name this caper as 'Operation Red Carder'?" he asked awaiting his mates answers, noticing some hadn't enthusiastically wanted this deep surveillance case on the school's rugby team "We're going to grace them with our presence, because rather fortuitously these thugs are scared shitless of the Gene Genie and his pet teacher snouts!" with a table of half smiles to their young and one day their boss in the police.

Gene asked with a twinkle in his eye, Alex smiled awkwardly "What's the matter with you, love?" she admits to being bullied by the rugby boys for her classy ways, shaking her head at her one and only. "I don't want to be part of this case because... if I won't know what's going on and these boys find out that you and I are going to report some of their members for the incidents your teaching staff snouts informed about, that's our evidence gone." she eventually spills out the reason why "I was bullied for speaking posh, that they hated successfully professional people like my parents and ones like you who are aspiring to enter the police service..."

"Oh, you daft mare! Why did ya approach them alone and not awaited the Gene Genie or asked a teacher for instructions? You could 'ave ruined your fancy boots, getting them all muddy and some of them would certainly break your Lady B looks to a one way ticket to the hospital of blood and broken bones." Gene scolded his fancy fruitcake of a girlfriend in his usual caring Guv way.

Gene returns his attention to _Operation Red Carder _which he given the name of the rugby bullying assignment he has currently on his books with his beloved team of prefects and good mates. "We need to raise the morale of these poor teachers and cheer 'em up for putting up with Bammo's lot from the Rugby firm and give them a detention worth playing the staff role for!"

"What's this?" Ray asked "thank god you're the one who can give the thug members of my rugby team a lesson, they won't forget in a heartbeat." He frowned as Gene gave a questioning look and ensuring Alex didn't wear her Army style ankle boots on D Day. "Give me something to play for, as my Dad'll be disappointed in me if you can't get those louts shipped off to detention." Gene rolled his eyes and gave Ray Carling a look that indicated he was clearly insane for playing with a group of mud cladded thugs.

"Okay, okay! I'll come just to watch the Guv catch the bullies red handed, I didn't think Ray had such a big deal over covering up for a bunch of rough thugs and their games!" she laughed, drinking down the last dregs of her tea in a vintage looking mug back on the table around their circle near a whiteboard as Gene Hunt's team of crack prefects and best friends frequently used an empty classroom with computers as their North Manchester College prefect headquarters. It wasn't a police station, but it was the closest thing they were going to be based in.

4:00 pm on Friday afternoon of _Operation Red Carder_ and Alex was stood on the sidelines of the school rugby pitch with the Guv; the autumn air crispy and nippy even though they are wearing thick coats and scarves with teacher supplied Canon digital bridge cameras for recording any injuries which may occur during the game. Chris Skelton hops around on one foot being fidgety and shifted his weight uncomfortably in the cold "Chris, go to the nearest boys toilet and do a wee wee please, as we'll be near the rugby pitch doing an obbo job to see if we've caught the rough worms early for a while." The Guv pre empts his fidgeting and stands close by to ensure none of the bullies can start beating up or picking on Chris and gets him back post haste to the assignment.

Meanwhile the rugby team boys came jogging on to the field and formed a huddle "About the only time, these boys work well together!" she shouted with Sam giving her a wink before having his attention dragged back by Gene "Oi! You two lovebirds, we're supposed to be ensuring these little kids and our Raymondo don't have their heads rammed in by the ugly rugby thugs!" The whistle goes, Lereto School kicked off; the ball being thrown, bounced and kicked faster than Alex, the Guv and the rest of their prefect mates could keep up with on cameras, snap shooting any incidents and injuries. Alex Price and Sharon Grainger found out that the older ones weren't giving the younger students a chance. The game had a large turn out of people watching with cheers, boos and heated arguments on the pitch building up to a riot as the score remained 19 - 24. Gene goes to help the PE teachers and coaches break up the nasty fights, confiscating the balls used as weapons and made his way back to his mates. Sam was busy in recording the dialogue as audio in case the head teacher needs to hear which ringleaders were involved "Go on, Gene get the coaches to pull the red carded boys in quickly!" Annie yelled her instructions cheerfully as he pulled some of the opposing team's defenders for a word in the boys changing rooms under expert supervision of the PE teachers as witnesses.

"Come on, Guv what's taking you so long?" Alex found herself moaning her whole body tense by what she's witnessed out on the rugby pitch with Shaz and Chris shooting her surprised looks at her use of his nickname and she herself had wondered where it came from as up until now she hadn't realised the significance of it, being so used to calling him Gene.

Their team of prefects soon to be coppers patted Gene on the back for keeping a level head during _Operation Red Carder_ as it would prepare them for whenever they will be facing riots, alcohol related trouble, rugby or football hooliganism, public order offences, first aid and gave them a taste of disorder by watching school playing fields for what the police service would bring.

Gene appreciated their efforts and the PE teachers thanked him for collecting evidence and witness statements ready to apply sanctions and write up the incident forms with noting any injuries, parents called, detention escorts, risk assessment reviews on those who damaged younger pupils on purpose and the players who came off worse taken to Accident & Emergency.

"Congratulations, Gene for finally making the playing fields a safer place for Physical Education and team sports!" congratulating each other for putting Bammo's rough comrades of the rugby team into detention and ensuring Bammo was finally sanctioned at the severest level after years of abusing his position. The Guv has done his bit, now it's down to the teachers and he waits for their verdict.

Going down to the local McDonalds having something to eat on celebrating the success of _Operation Red Carder _considering it was autumn, chilly and very nippy on observing the playing fields to nail Bammo's hench bullies in their muddy, grassy playing fields alongside sweaty stinky changing rooms, which Chris Skelton nearly retched over before tea at McDonalds.

Ray was playfully patting Chris on the shoulder for some of the daft things he had been saying and for being such a poof. The prefect group dispersed making their way home, leaving just Gene and Alex alone to walk back in the direction of their houses together. Thankfully the Guv didn't bring his beloved red new 2011 Ford Mondeo Titanium X saloon along as he knew the Rugby firm would only mark the upholstery deliberately or scratch the paintwork. Luckily the Guv had his 2002 Ford Transit 180 small wheelbase van for such emergencies, whenever it was getting too dark to walk home and he didn't want to bring his car to easily identify him by certain bullies or the chavs attention.

"Enjoyed yourself on the _Operation Red Carder _assignment, Price?" he asked her as they made their way off the High Street and down one of the lesser pathways. Alex beamed at her Guv and nodded.

"I actually did for my first case."

"No need to sound so surprised, this is where budding coppers like us as prefects cut their teeth into some of the most feral, unruly and violent pupils North Manchester College has ever seen. Watching me run up and down breaking up the rugby team's fights, speaking to their PE coaches in their shell like and consficating balls was the highlight of your week. Obviously." he told her, his eyes fixed forward and a pout on his lips.

Alex marvelled at how the Guv could have such a teasing tone to his voice and yet remain looking so sullen but she supposed his moody looks were one of the reasons why there a whole group of girls who swooned over him.

"In your dreams!" she laughed in denial. The bitter cold air started biting and whipped her long hair around her face, Gene could see that even in a thick coat, scarf, layered clothes and just had a large hot chocolate in McDonalds with her meal; was starting to shiver even though she had a military jacket, a top and layers underneath the thick coat.

Her eyes darted to the Guv and focused back on her feet as they walked back to Gene's white 2002 Ford Transit 180 SWB and shrugged her shoulders; Gene noticed her leggings, layers of tops and blue miltary jacket. A smile played on his face as he hopped into the Transit's driving seat starting the DOHC engine up "Get in love you pulled, otherwise you'll be a Pricicle and your Mam will nag on at me for putting you on assignments that involve observing bullies and thugs on cold, muddy playing fields!" He was clearly finding himself hugely amusing, scolded waving his free hand and Alex laughed at his lines and Gene tutted in response. The Ford Transit even doubled as a large music boombox on wheels especially when Gene slotted one of his compact discs into the Ford Keycode stereo CD player. "Daft mare." he muttered in response.

"Bloody man!" Alex mumbled back equally annoyed with the Guv, but they were a team fighting the tide of kids running riot and putting long suffering teachers at their wits end in their school as prefects who would become police officers together and this wasn't far off their later working relationship in the Greater Manchester and London Metropolitan Police forces.

"What're on about?" Gene let out the smallest laugh and wiped off the pout momentarily and transforming his face. The look she shot caught his glass blue eyes and he couldn't help but start laughing at their childishness.

"This is me," she added softly, showing Gene slowing down outside in his Ford Transit a gate that topped a pathway across a neat little garden leading to a reasonable large looking town house; so much different from the council estate he lived in with chavvy neighbours who scream derogatory comments about the police whenever he goes to and from his own or family members vehicles into the house. It didn't look different from other properties lining the high end street, but Gene decided it suited his girlfriend anyway and he would expect nothing less than a pricey house from the girl in front of his passenger door and turned to face her.

"I'll walk you to the door?" he asked jumping out with the driver's door closing, Alex laughed a little with a questioning look on her face. Looking through her lashes slightly she was aware that Gene was a tall guy and he stood a couple inches above her, now that Alex Price wasn't in her heels.

"If you want, you're worse than my father." She giggled with a slight eye roll as she unlatched the gate and walked up to the garden pathway with Gene following up from behind her.

"I don't want to be accused of not being a gentleman, Price. If you were to fall and crack your little head on the pavement, you'd no doubt sue me for negligence." He nodded matter of factly as Alex looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm not an idiot, Guv unlike the chavs you're in police training for."

"Your common sense is a head full of brains but useless for dealing with the chav scum around me mam and dad's abode." Alex's jaw dropped in mock insult.

"You watch what you're saying darling! I'll be your DI one of these days and as my boss, make sure you get no holiday leave." Gene shook his head no at the idea of forfeited holidays and fell into a comfortable silence.

Alex began to rifle her bag for house keys "Oh, shit Guv I've forgotten about my keys!" she frowned "Do you think I put my handbag down for a while in the boys rugby changing rooms and one of the thugs nicked my keys?!" Gene gave her a look that clearly said 'I told you so' which Alex ignored knocking on the door "You dozy tart! Never leave your valuables when I'm pulling in the feral thugs, unruly kids and the rugby firm to the teachers or head. Especially not in the places they frequent, as half of them are light fingered and don't think of nothing of threatening me."

"Thanks for giving me a lift home, Gene." Alex Price told Gene and smiled.

"We've certainly enjoyed ourselves on _Operation Red Carder_ today." He told her and before they knew it, the front door opened with Alex's mum stood in the doorway.

"Hello, what happened to your keys, Lex?" she stopped herself looking at Gene with a smile.

"Hi, Caroline; unfortunately your daughter's keys was stolen by one member of the rugby team today when we were out on a prefect case."

"Hey, Gene thanks for informing me. I'm glad you're my little Lex's boyfriend."

"That's okay, Mrs. Price." He looked at his girlfriend's mother trying to conceal a snigger "See you guys, Monday?" Alex and Caroline smiled a 'yes' at Gene Hunt, he rocked back on his heels, smiled and said see you later to the Prices.

"He seemed really lovely." Caroline told her, her tone dripping with amusement and support for her daughter and the young Gene Genie.

"He is and one day we're going to be police officers together." Alex agreed pouring herself a glass of water and leaning behind the kitchen table.

Caroline looked at her daughter thinking that was young love when done correctly.


	4. Taking Stu Hunt Out is a Disaster

**Chapter #3: Anxiety When Taking Little Brother Stu Out**

Gene has a little brother named Stuart Robert Hunt aged 8 as he can walk, run etc; he does not like the shops. The young Guv finds it really difficult to keep him under control at Tesco, or wherever it is that he may be during the weekends.

"I have lost a bit of confidence and feel really anxious when taking him out with me. It all started when I noticed people giving me looks, staring, shaking their heads.. I also heard someone say to the person with them 'if that was my kid I'd smack them'. This threw me off, and ever since then I feel embarrassed to go out anywhere with my little bro." Gene was speaking to his girlfriend Alex Price on his smartphone after another shopping trip ended in disaster with his little eight year old brother.

Gene knows Stu will stand in the aisle, pick something off the shelf and then when its time to walk to another aisle, he will start fussing and lay on the floor whinging, crying etc.

_I understand that this isn't normal and it is only going to get worse_.

Gene Hunt has tried walking off; Stu has gotten to the point where he doesn't care now.

_He will happily see me walk off and start giggling to himself as he runs off._

"The other weekend I needed to go collect something from a Post Office depot for mam and dad because they weren't in for the parcel to be dropped off as it needed a signature. Stu then starts running about and bothering strangers….." Gene remembers the Post Office incident when Stu was bothering strangers doing their post and parcel errands; he had to remove a screeching small eight year old boy in his arms back to his dad's old Ford Granada Mk3 Ghia X during which the Post Office run ended in tears and tantrums.

"Your brother is a little person who wants to be in charge but does not have the logic or road sense due to his additional needs." Alex Price reassured to her boyfriend Gene Hunt who is the Manc Lion was fazed by his younger brother Stu's behaviour in public "Salford Library has a great kids section and have singing sessions with plenty of crazy toddlers and SEN kiddies running around on Saturdays so you'll be in good company."

People judging Gene Hunt thought his brother Stu should have grown out of it, but he hasn't due to the ADHD and severe learning disabilities. _Being such a doormat to such a special needs sibling is not helping, remember you are the adult Gene. There's no way I'd let him walk round the supermarket and High Street unrestrained. Stu would simply have bolted within seconds as he is a runner!_

"Children with needs like your brother Stu are hard because they want independence they aren't or will never be ready for and are mobile but unaware of dangers." said Alex Price determined to better understand her beloved boyfriend's little brother.

Gene Hunt gets to start the new rules for his little brother Stuart.

**Like walk beside me. Listen to me or go in trolley. Big brother, mummy and daddy are the bosses.**

_Being consistent, firm, engaging and it will soon get easier_.

"One day a supermarket employee scared me little brother off a tantrum by telling Stu tantrums weren't allowed there." said Gene Hunt talking to his girlfriend Alex Price while keeping 8 year old Stu Hunt in the trolley while he shops at the local Tesco supermarket with his little brother putting into practise the new rules for him as the young Guv does the supermarket shop for his parents. " but me and him were and are brought up exactly the same."

"A little pep talk and a small reward promised beforehand and delivered afterwards for decent behaviour often worked, and I can remind my little sister Molly about the nice thing she enjoyed the next time we hit the shops. We would have a little chat before we left the car and make a 'deal', and then shake on it." remembered Alex Price who watched the reruns of Supernanny and the more recent Jo Frost's Extreme Parenting with her parents Tim and Caroline Price whenever her little sister Molly was misbehaving in the shops "That might not work with your little brother due to his additional needs, but it works with most children from around 4 or 5 years old."

"I tell Stu how I expect him to behave and what will happen if he runs off, touches things on shelves etc. I tell Stuie he'll sit in the pushchair like a baby and that now normally stops him doing whatever it is he's doing." replied Gene Hunt going around the aisles and selecting the groceries from the list with his little brother safely contained inside the trolley being a good boy for his big brother, the Gene Genie.

"All right, you're done." said Gene softly to Stu doing up his seat belt up once the food shopping was packed into the boot "Here's your teddy bear and there's a good baby bro." the little boy hugs it after the 18 year old gives his little brother his teddy bear in the Ford car.

Gene listens to an Elton John CD with Rocket Man on it and the car radio sings, "I'm not the man they think I am at home, oh no no no..." starting up the engine.

The cityscape is startlingly futuristic as it's 2011-2012 Manchester, Gene drives past a modern panda car brightly painted in silver, blue and yellow. Distantly, a car alarm whoops in the Tesco supermarket car park. "Tyler! Put that soppy police woman down and get in." Gene is yelling up at his best friend Sam Tyler, who circles the car and hops into the front passenger seat, he reaches forward and changes the tuning buttons on the radio until he finds a station with music. It's playing "Life on Mars" by David Bowie. Sam laughs.


	5. Never Waste A Night Out

**Chapter #4: Never Waste a Night Out **

Sharon Grainger and Annie Cartwright had been texting Alex Price non stop all throughout Friday evening to convince her to go out on a Saturday night, she eventually caved in agreeing to meet at Annie's house to get ready and then crash out at hers afterwards. Tim didn't really seem keen initally on the idea of his daughter Alex having a night out with her friends; but Caroline told him it was good she had some friends who stood by her for a change, so she let her lawyer husband know that it was time to let go. So Alex spent ages rummaging through her wardrobe trying to find something which classified as 'nice' after being told by Shaz to find something nice to wear.

Alex had never been clubbing before and so choosing something to wear was a big deal to her. She texted Annie and Sharon for more ideas on what they were going to wear, but instead was asked to bring a suitcase over and the girls would help her pick something out; so on Friday night, Alex chose a couple of tops and packed a couple of dresses and left the wheely suitcase by her door ready to go, excitement bubbling in her stomach. She didn't know how she would get into the club because she was only 16 years of age and didn't have any fake temporary ID; but Annie assured her that it would all be taken care of and Gene would sort arrangements. She accepted the fact that Gene would sort arrangements and made sure she would get in for 18.

Lying in bed that Friday evening, Alex had removed her make up and tied her hair up, was browsing the Internet on her I-Phone before she went to sleep; when a message popped up from Gene Hunt's phone number.

_Hey Pricicle. You out tomorrow night, yeah? I need you to have my other number as well just in case. Gene xx_

She saved Gene's other number into the contact details entitled 'Guv' Gene Hunt on her smartphone and typed out a quick reply.

_Yeah, I sure am! You're getting us in then? How are you going to manage that? You're only a student and police cadet yourself! xxxx_

She was really curious to how her boyfriend Gene Hunt would manage getting three underage girls to a nightclub, but Alex had no doubt that he would stay true to his word.

Alex went back on Tumblr until the app started getting glitchy and then gave up, 20 minutes later she gets a reply to her message by her boyfriend:

_I have my ways as I'm also mates with some of the local police officers as well as the security bouncer staff ;) You just turn up with your party gear and your face dolled up and I'll get you in, love ya xxxx_

She smiled to herself and replied with:

_Anyway Guv I need my beauty sleep! See you tomorrow, Gene :) xxxx_

_Save me all the dances then, I'll make sure no one messes with you, my girlfriend Alex. Night xxx_

Alex laughed and placed her phone down without replying drifting back into the land of nod with the hint of a smile on her face, imagining their future lives when she and Gene became police officers in London's Metropolitan Police CID.

_I should be driving, you know._ said a future Alex Drake watching her Gene Genie throw a gold Ford executive saloon after a suspect car wearing his black leather driving gloves with care as he manouvers skillfully. He had his infamous dark hair styled in his usual way, a pair of snakeskin boots and a black collar shirt with a red tie.

_Such elegant banter! _teased the Guv still bearing acne on his face in later adult years to his Alex.

_Try to keep it under seventy. Oh, and radio in for uniform. _instructed the 38 or 39 year old version of Alex Price who would later become Mrs. Hunt when she and Gene eventually marry. She was always beautiful in red as Alex would coordinate her clothes for the day's events in CID.

It's _procedure. Okay, Alex you win._ The future version of Gene sulked at 41 or 42 years of age. _What are you on about, woman?_

Saturday night arrived in the obstacle course that made Annie's bedroom "God, I hate this song!" Sharon moaned as Nikki Minaj's _Starships _came on Annie's I-Pod that was sat in her docking speakers filling the room with music. Annie didn't change the song, instead turning back to the mirror and applying her eyeliner. Alex wasn't really keen on the song herself, but it didn't matter to her what was playing. She grimaced as Shaz handed her a cola and vodka, the sharp taste hitting the back of her throat and burning a bit; but decided it wasn't worth trying to walk through the obstacle course that was on the floor and forced it down.

"Are you sure, this is the one to wear?" she asked Sharon smoothing down the dress picked from Alex's wheely suitcase brought round. It was a pretty little lace dress with a high neckline, the top part clings to her body and then flaring out. They accessoried it with some bangles, a pair of Annie's black high heels and a chain necklace with a heavy owl charm.

"You look gorgeous anyway. Quit the worrying." Shaz reassured her and then turned back to the mirror. Alex rifled through her make-up bag and began applying her blusher as Sharon stood away from the mirror and sat on the bed with a drink in hand. "Where are we meeting the boys?" she asked leaning against Annie's headboard. She looked lovely in a bold red dress with lace fingerless black gloves and chunky black jewellery, her feet were in a pair of chunky black boots.

"Good point, actually I'll text Sam... where's my phone?" Annie began looking around her room and let out a mumble of frustration when she couldn't find it. "Can you call me?" she asked Alex Price who had her phone next to her at all times.

"I'll ask Gene, the Guv don't worry." she told her girlfriends, taking a sip of her drink and writing out a text to Gene Hunt, obvilous to Annie Cartwright and Sharon Grainger exchanging looks. She opened the last message he sent her _(First round of drinks on Ray, he's just lost another bet ;) xxx) _and tapped out a reply.

_Oh, ha! Perfect! Where shall I meet you with the girls? Pick us up from Annie's please? xxx_

"Been texting the Guv a lot then, Alex?" Shaz asked with her voice dropping hints and insinuations into her future life with the Guv. She and Gene have always been naturally flirty and the suggestive texts from Gene were just their usual banter. Annie despite not seeming it, was quite a party girl and loved a good night out with her friends; getting ready was part of it; so she loved to be the one who helped with hair, make-up and clothes. The conversation turned to their 18th birthdays as Annie checked that the curlers were hot enough "Hurry up, I'll do your hair." and handed her a hairbrush.

"I'll probably go to Club Thirty Two if it's any good. Gene swears it is, but depends on tonight." Club Thirty Two was where they were headed tonight and Annie had finally managed to pull from Sam that Gene was friends with some of the CID policemen and one of the doormen who was on the same Greater Manchester Police Cadets team that he was in at weekends and so he was going to turn a blind eye to the underage girls. He was also a coach on the rugby team that Ray Carling played for too. It had quite a reputation locally for being absolutely amazing and so Alex was excited to see what all the fuss was about. With her phone in hand, she was waiting for Gene to reply. As her phone buzzed loudly, she smiled down at the screen.

"Gene, again?" Shaz teased in return

"He's replying to my question and one day we'll be married as police officers." Alex told her with a cheeky wink caused both the girls to burst out laughing like drains and Sharon to give a little wolf whistle.

_Be there in about 15 mins? I'll give you a ring when we're outside. Be ready! xxx_

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes." Alex told them, putting her phone into her handbag. The music played loudly and Alex sang along as Annie worked quickly on her hair, turning it into a mane of brunette curls that tumbled over her shoulders.

"Gorgeous. Right, I think I'm ready. Do you think I look okay?" Annie asked them yet again, standing up and turning to her friends with her arms outstretched and presenting herself. Her dress was a gorgeous modern take on a floaty 1970s dress which suited her body and personality to perfection - delicate but bold. Her strappy sandel heels went perfectly with her 70s style and her flicked out hair was different but gorgeous. Annie smiled and grabbed her digital camera, it was time for the fashion photos "Pictures, then!" she laughed.

Alex's phone started ringing and she received a demand from Gene that she get her scrawny arse outside '_now_'. Handbags were packed hastily "Phones? Check. Money? Check. Keys? Check." and they hurried out the door to the bright red Ford Mondeo Titanium X car that sat outside Annie's driveway with music blasting from it. Gene decides to drive the 300 yards there and they would walk back the distance home and that Sam Tyler would bring the Guv Gene Hunt to pick his car up the next morning.

"Right. We'll swing down there to Club Thirty Two. I know the owner." Gene said sarcastically out of the driver's window "Take your time ladies." as the girls made their way down the driveway towards the car giggling, Annie and Shaz opened the rear passenger doors with Chris, leaving Alex to get in the front passenger seat next to Gene. "Ray and Phyllis will be meeting us later." as Gene Hunt banned Ray Carling for flouting the no smoking rule in the back, since the Guv uses his car to take little brother Stu out and he doesn't want it smelling of cigarette ashes.

"Sparkling and ready for display." Gene and Alex smirked at each other with a twinkle in his eye momentarily before Gene ripped the handbrake up and threw the executive Ford car with leather seats out on to the streets of Manchester.

All including Annie, get out.

Ray Carling and Phyllis Dobbs were outside waiting at the Club Thirty Two premises for the rest of the gang to arrive and greeted them with wide smiles.

"Evening, Mr Hunt."

Gene tosses his keys for the car park manager for Club Thirty Two.

"Don't scratch it."

Ray and Chris were mucking around with cigarettes "Twat," muttered Ray when Gene as the Guv told him specifically that Chris Skelton's mum doesn't like smokers and that she will be cross with her Chrissy if he ever starts smoking. Shaz gave a disapproving look when Chris let out an obvious cough which caused him to look awkward to Ray and threw the rest of the cigarette on the floor, earning a pissed off look from Ray at the wastage. Sam Tyler and Annie Cartwright gave each other a peck on the cheek quickly and took her hand as he turned to his right hand man, the Gene Genie and rest of their mates.

"You look nice, Shaz!" said Chris Skelton shyly, Ray laughed at his comment causing Sharon to drop her head and kick her heel on the tarmac floor.

"Good evening, ladies." said Gene being a gentleman as he walked to Club Thirty Two with his friends.

"Oh, piss off, police cadet pig!" replied the ruder girls walking past the young Guv.

The Club Thirty Two has pretty women with trays of cocktail drinks, wearing leotards and long jackets but with skirts.

Gene reaches into his pocket as a bouncer approaches the group.

"Over 18s only club, you can't let the underage girls come in."

"Special pass." replied Gene Hunt showing his ID walking into the Club Thirty Two premises.

The bouncers and CID police officers who know Gene let them pass.

They were ushered past the doormen as the gang made their way up the steps and into the doors. Alex could feel her heart beating with excitement as she followed her boyfriend Gene with the rest of their group. She was slightly nervous about the assault of noise, smells and bodies, but as it was she kept a smile fixed on her face and turned to Phyllis who shared the happy moment and then disappeared into the crowd. Sharon and Annie quickly took to the dance floor, mixing with the sea of bodies and dancing to the latest Rhianna song that was blasting, making her internal organs vibrate with the baseline. Ray and Chris stood still, looking around at the multi coloured lights which flitted over them and then flashed reds, blues and greens.

"Mr Hunt! How are you, Gene? I take it you're not here for the DJing set? See you again, hero."

Sam gets distracted, staring at one of the nightclub women, named Eve Crane who fleetingly winks at him. Behind him, Gene is talking to someone.

"Sorry mate, had too much Cinzano." replied Tony Crane who was four years older than Gene Hunt, being born in 1988 or 1989. "I've left some free passes for the boys and girls, Mr Hunt."

"Now, I'm gonna have a go on the mixing deck table! Never waste a night out!" yelled Gene Hunt walking to the DJ podium, now the young Guv DJing in front of a packed nightclub? Should be sweet as a nut. He sings a 1972 classic David Bowie song, There's A Starman Waiting in the Sky in his best Bowie impression, belting his voice along to the beats.

After the Guv's favourite David Bowie song had finished "Oi! Ray. I believe you're getting the drinks in!" Gene made his way over to the bar without looking back to where Ray was; frowning a little as he scanned the nightclub for more pretty girls who was within a couple of metres towards him and checking for any well known criminals. Alex followed Gene through the crowds and then leant against the bar as Ray caught up with them and ordered three jagerbombs from the barmaid that nodded and busied herself with the shots and the drinks ready. Alex inspected what she was doing carefully as she had never been to a nightclub before in her entire life - wasn't sure on what a jagerbomb was, but tried to look completely at ease as she leant forward on the bar.

"£7.75, love." she told Ray, holding her hand out ready for the money and giving Ray his 25 pence change quickly and moving on to the next customer. Alex took a look at the dark liquid and the half full glass of Red Bull that she had been given and then shot Gene a questioning glance, not really sure on what she was supposed to do with it. Gene caught the flash of cluelessness behind her face and smirked. He then picked up his shot, dropped it in the Red Bull and downed the lot in a couple of gulps. Alex laughed at Ray's wincing as the jager hit the back of his throat.

"Another three here, please love." Gene motioned to the barmaid and indicated those three who hadn't had a drink.

Alex and Gene were feeling positively buzzy "I have a series of checks and balances. It works very nicely, thank you, but at least my police mates keep criminals and young Year 7 school boys like Jimbo out of the way." It gave her the confidence to sway her hips and move with the music on the dance floor with him and Sharon Grainger.

What will become of Gene Hunt and Alex Price?


	6. The Young Guv is On To Something

**Chapter #6: The Guv is on to Something About the School Bullies**

"Come on, darling. School. I bet your boyfriend Gene Hunt needs help with the school bullies." Caroline said softly as she opened her older daughter's bedroom door and woke her up. She could hear the grumbles of protest that Alex gave in response for the latest school bully case she and Gene were on today and smiled softly. "Yeah, yeah; you don't want to wake up. Shake a leg." Caroline shut the bedroom door and Alex rolled over to switch on her radio to motivate her to get out of bed. As Chris Moyles filled her room, she wiped the sleepy dust from her eyes and forced her body to leave her comfy bed. Her phone buzzed a quick text message from Sharon Grainger and she picked it up to read: _I hate Mondays._

Nice but sweet, Alex smiled in agreement typing out a quick: _Same, I think it's because today; the head's and some teaching staff are asking for Gene's help with a permanent exclusion for some of the school bullies under the Mental Health Act and I've been asked to be his Prefect Officer (: He'll be giving me a lift, I'll be writing out statements inbetween my and the Guv's coursework all day and solving this case with the head and we'll meet you in the common room before my English lesson?_ Alex made her way downstairs smartly dressed like a business woman for some breakfast and waiting for Gene Hunt to pick her up.

Caroline Price stood stirring sugar into two coffee cups as Tim sat down with one eye on the newspaper headlines, munching on some toast that was laid out in front of him.

"Morning, sleepy." Tim Price greeted her, moving his newspaper to make space for Alex who had sat down at the table still not quite awake and almost quickly dropped her head back to sleep leaning on her folded arms.

"Morning..." came a sleepy response through her arms as Tim snorted with laughter as Caroline shook her head with amusement.

"Looking forward to school and helping your boyfriend on his team of Prefect Officers?" Caroline asked, bringing the two mugs of coffee over and giving one to Tim, stealing a piece of his toast from his plate.

"It'll be okay... it's just Gene's told me last night, Sunday that the head plus certain members of teaching staff needs his and my help to decide on a perm exclusion on a bunch of dangerous bullies..." Alex said indifferently reaching over to take a small sip of her father's coffee before he had the chance to and blowing on it. "This much I can tell you... for Data Protection Act reasons..." Tim looked outraged glancing between Caroline and Alex who were both laughing quietly.

"Oh, you're your mother's daughter all right." he pouted with a shake of his head. Caroline gave Alex a wink through a mouthful of toast.

"Hungry, 'Lex?"

"Only a little, mum." Alex told her mother and Caroline nodded, her attention drawn to Gene's 2011 Ford Mondeo Titanium X saloon in red waiting outside near their driveway alongside the usual trees and bird feeders.

"Cheers, Dad." said Alex Price walking out of the kitchen, he turned to see Alex shooting a massive smile as the young Guv waited in the hallway. Then her mum pulled his paper for a read of the day's headlines.

"Rubbish! I feel like you do every Monday morning." replied the young Guv walking with his girlfriend Alex Price to his car. "I have information from Mr. Molloy from the Art department that a 13 year old girl has been pushed down stairs at school and threatened verbally to be stabbed; three or so times, in two days."

"Oh-no, Guv? Who is the bully waiting outside the head's office?" asked Alex Price as she got into the car with the Gene Genie listening to his favourite folk pop singer Roger Whittaker, an eclectic mix of folk music and popular songs; he had the "I Don't Believe in 'If' Anymore" (1970) song playing on the Ford MP3 player capability radio. It was the few tracks he likes apart from a 1978 Christmas album and the Best of Roger Whittaker (1967-1975).

_# Now if you load your rifle right_

_And if you fix your bayonet so_  
_And if you kill that man my friend_  
_The one we call the foe_  
_And if you do it often lad_  
_And if you do it right_  
_You'll be a hero overnight_  
_You'll save your country from her plight_  
_Remember God is always right_  
_If you survive to see the sight_  
_A friend now greeting foe_

_No you won't believe in If anymore_  
_It's an illusion_  
_It's an illusion_  
_No you won't believe in If anymore_  
_If is for children_  
_If is for children_  
_Building daydreams_

_If I knew then what I know now_  
_(I thought I did you know somehow)_  
_If I could have the time again_  
_I'd take the sunshine leave the rain_  
_If only time would trickle slow_  
_Like rain that melts the fallen snow_  
_If only Lord if only_  
_If only Lord if only_

_No you won't believe in If anymore_  
_It's an illusion_  
_It's an illusion_  
_No you won't believe in If anymore_  
_If is for children_  
_If is for children_  
_Building daydreams_

_No you won't believe in If anymore_  
_It's an illusion_  
_It's an illusion_  
_No you won't believe in If anymore_  
_If is for children_  
_If is for children_  
_Building daydreams #_

"Ben Mitchell, 14 so still Year 9; he had a knife held to her chest and he was threatening to rape and stab her when he was in a food technology lesson at our school." answered the young Guv over the soothing baritone singing voice of Roger Whittaker.

"Is the girl's parents going to escalate this to the police?" replied Alex Price hoping that her Gene can chase up all the leads and ensure all the incidents are recorded as he throws the Mondeo around the mean streets of Central Manchester on the way to North Manchester College.

Alex and Gene are in the Mondeo, driving down a back road towards their college.

"The bloody press'll be all over the school!" Gene Hunt was worried what press involvement in this latest school bullying case would mean especially if the police and Ofsted got involved, on the back of angry parents.

He screeches round a corner in the Sixth Form part of the North Manchester College car park and a cluster of journalists standing in the road as he leaves his Mondeo, he and Alex leap out and the car electronically locks up.

"Police Cadet, Mr. Hunt of Greater Manchester Police and student of North Manchester College, would you like to make any comment—"

Gene shoves the journalist out of the way and strides into the reception area with his beloved Alex.

"Yeah, well, they're asking for anti bullying results and we're not obliging." said Sam Tyler meeting up with the young Guv and their prefect team.

"It stays within school walls until the staff can make an informed choice on a permanent exclusion and the parents informed." Gene answered to the _Manchester Gazette_ journalist, he answers back "Mr. Hunt. A shortage of results on serious bullying. What's going on? What exactly are you doing to curb this school bullying and crime spree — Mr Hunt?"

"I am trying to do my job as Chief Prefect in North Manchester College! And you Ofsted inspectors and paperazzi are getting in my way."

"That's weird. The students involved take his dinner money, yet leave his i-Pod, mobile phone and school bag untouched." said Sam Tyler looking at the incident forms, photos and CCTV evidence in his role as part of Gene Hunt's solid team of prefects.

The headteacher of North Manchester College tells Gene Hunt "This Ben Mitchell and Elaine Dowling commit their incidents away from teachers, prefects like you guys or CCTV. The two students spread rumours and have even arranged for violent girls from other secondary schools or colleges to randomly come to beat Marc Crane up. Jason Grant now joins in with the whole bullying." she spills all to the young Guv and his team of budding in school police officers.

Gene Hunt as the young Guv asks the all important questions to help build up a picture "Did you invite any community police officers? Is every incident in writing? Do you and the parents have records?"

The head and deputy do their best to trawl through their records, answer the young Guv's three most important questions and Gene gets to finding the students involved in the incidents as he's had a glance through on the various incidents from Jason Grant, Ben Mitchell and Elaine Dowling becoming obvious. Gene's shocked that the students involved were only told not to bully again. With mobile phone records seemingly confirming a link between the two victims, the anti bullying investigation continues to gather pace.

The deputy head tells Alex Price about what happened on Friday when they were in their usual classes before the team's night out in Club Thirty Two on that Saturday "Things came to a head Friday, she was being threatened and name called all day." Alex writes everything down that the head and deputy say into a seperate ledger she has for the North Manchester College prefects; issued to every student who join this department.

Gene Hunt gathers the rest of the prefects for a briefing "Right, listen up. These violent attacks, bullying are totally unacceptable, and this student run department of North Manchester College is dedicated to bringing the culprits to justice— via the headteacher's office and use of the school sanctions." bringing their attention to the key points written on the whiteboard "I want us to nail this, fast for the staff's sake before the poor parents pull their daughter out."

On the way to the common room, Gene Hunt, Annie Cartwright and Alex Price come across the alpha bullies of North Manchester College who tease about the young Guv's fledging romance and relationship for no reason other than jealousy. He finds Ray Carling is involved with one of the nasty Year 9 girls "Shut your mouth, Raymondo; you're talking shite." being an idealist but realistic. "Are you on half term? Come on, hands off your ding-a-ling, we've had another shout."

"She's in the palm of my hand, Guv!" Gene with a shake of his head ignored him.

"Who is?" asked Shaz as she dropped her feet from the chair Ray about to sit on.

"Jeanette, Ray thinks she'll be a bit of underage bubbly and drop her bits for him." Sharon looked doubtful and laughed but still serious about the implications this could have on their only action man mate who also plays for the North Manchester College rugby team "Jeanette, that's never going to happen Ray, she's four or five years younger than you!"

Jeanette Rivens was with her Year 9 queen bee group was fluffing her curls and making sure it was big as possible, she had bright hot pink dyed ends standing out against her, wearing a banned ultra tight, low cut black top underneath her North Manchester College uniform. Jeanette waved cheerfully to Elaine Dowling. Elaine looks different (this is before all the years of chain smoking and booze age her terribly) had platinum blonde hair styled in a dated over the top 1970s or early 80s bouffant hairstyle and was wearing a clinging V-cut top in turquoise with a pair of denim shorts. Alex's jaw drops when Elaine shoots a 'future police DI slag in the making' and flicked her decades outdated hairstyle.

"What did you say to the Guv's girlfriend and future wife?!" said Phyllis Dobbs who got up to her feet before Alex could even process what Elaine said. Elaine was oozing sass with her arms crossed.

"Me and Alex Pricey like Roger Whitaker and the Sweet to name a few, proper music up to the 90s! Well her collection is all 80s, 90s and romantic ballads. Mine are 70s glam rock and folk pop. X Factor singers are just a lot of noise." said Gene Hunt trying to distance himself from the queen bees of Year 9.

"You heard."

_TBC..._


	7. Report For Bullying

**Chapter #7: Report For Bullying**

"Want to explain to the head, what you mean by your nasty behaviour girls?" Phyllis Dobbs demanded as Gene Hunt marched the queen bee girls to the headteacher's office, his face thunderous. The common room went quiet as the teachers arrived to collect the nasty and snipey girls and one boy from Gene's list of bullies involved with picking on Tony Crane's younger brother Marc.

"Oh we all know that eventually Alex and Gene will end up with a baby, by the time he's 20 judging by what they got up together at the weekend." Jeanette spat, nodding at Gene's beloved Bolly with her eyebrows raised in a look of so-called superiority, flicked her hair with an air and then fixed her eyes on Gene before the argument between the bullies goes from bad escalating to worse.

"What do you mean I'll end up a young father, what the hell are you on about? Even if I did, it's between me and Lady Alex with our child's grandparents!" he demanded "And I think the head and her deputy will be very interested to know about the 'special welcome' to the school." the head's office had all prefect and staff eyes drawn on to the nasty, spiteful girls and boys who were involved with the Marc Crane stealing incident on North Manchester College grounds.

Elaine Dowling let out a bitter laugh as she was ordered to sit down by the headmistress.

"That's bull shit Elaine, do you want to know what'll happen to you when I later arrest you as DCI of Greater Manchester Police? You'll be elderly looking, an ex past it working girl who once ran the Cresent Moon Dating Agency as a disguise for your wife beating men, because all your actress parts dry up, you retire and go horribly grey haired because all the years of alcohol and chain smoking destroy your precious looks, one at a time." Gene snapped "You meet a much older man who once starred in an old fashioned London CID detective and spiv show, until you divorce him for my con merchant cousin Robert to have two baby girls late in life and your two year old toddler Millie, 3 years later ended up being born with Down's Syndrome because of your advanced age by then."

"Gene, I know you're fuming with the bullies for picking on your personal life, outside of school hours." replied the headmistress "but did you have to be that blunt with the truth, I know you and Alex think of each other as the North Manchester College's in house police officers." she looked a lot like Keeley Hawes dressed powerfully professional in her office. "And I like that, but just go easy Eugene, especially when it comes to Ofsted."

"Sorry love, I wanted to make sure Alex was alright; Elaine and Jeanette were claiming that I would end up a young father by 20 years old; two years later down the line." said Gene Hunt hanging his head hiding his sorrows as he's done his job as the school police lion of North Manchester College, it is now down to the headmistress, her deputy and the form teachers who knew the bullies well to decide on their future and punishments, until they need Gene Hunt's help with his team of in school coppers. Alex Price hands in all the teacher statements about the bullies involved with the incident on Tony Crane's younger brother.

The bell rang signaling first lesson of the day, the bullies raise their noses up in the air and the bitchy girls shoot a final nasty look and flounce with the words 'prize professionally dressed whore' and 'police pig' in the head's office at Gene Hunt and Alex Price as the young couple separate for their lessons.

"Utter twats. You alright, Pricicle?" Gene asked Alex as she stood up grabbing her bag and moving to stand beside him.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine." she mumbled as the young power couple dive for the door wanting to get out of the common room as humanly possible and as quickly for their English.

After a couple of minutes, Alex had decided into her first lesson that she liked English at NMC. The teacher Mr. Glenister of English seemed enthuastic and keen on getting students involved with whatever it is they were learning in lessons; rather than standing in front of the class with the dreaded Microsoft Powerpoints that some teachers were so fond of. He clapped his hands delightfully and ushered her over to the front of the class with him.

"Now, as we know it's tradition at North Manchester College for new students to give a speech about themselves and their favourite book. So, Alex when you're ready!" he beamed with green shining eyes, folding his arms and waiting for her to start speaking. A mumble of laughter erupted except Gene who was stony faced at the others and Alex felt too nervous to carry on, making random incoherent sounds before Mr. Glenister started laughing and walked towards her.

"I kid, I kid. Miss. Price I can't take the risk that you'd be a better teacher than I, so let's forget the speech and you go and sit down." he gave her a friendly wink and directed her to a seat next to her boyfriend Gene Hunt. In the back of the class was a dark haired boy was sat with his eyes fixed on the girls.

Peter Drake whispers so that the English class couldn't hear his words as Alex gets out her text books and pencil case "They're pissed because you and Gene Hunt took a shine to each other." Alex looked at him with surprise, annoyed that this boy knew of their private lives.

"Gene's taken a shine to me and it is private." She was aware her tone was a lot haughtier than was intended, but she was in training to become either a lawyer like her parents or a police psychologist.

_**Lunchtime 12:30 PM - 2:00 PM**_

Gene Hunt has another North Manchester College school bully on his books, as the deadline is four o' clock in the afternoon. Fortunately his best friend Sam Tyler is busy in the library dealing with some complex maths equations. Sam Tyler was settled in his favourite corner of the library, ready to spend the next few hours working through his maths homework in his free periods. Mum'd let him practise his guitar as soon as he got home if he managed to finish it all. He was halfway through a page of trigonometry when he heard a muffled curse from the next row of shelves along. Sam paused for a moment, then carried on writing. There were a series of scraping noises, wooden bookshelf creaking as several heavy textbooks were yanked out and thwacked down on a table. Distracted, Sam pressed the wrong button on his calculator and lost the whole calculation. He looked back at his workings, found the numbers again and was about to re-enter them from scratch.

Gene Hunt was busy observing the Physical Education school bully discreetly as the young Guv. It would be another legendary story to tell to his Greater Manchester Police Cadet mates. Way back in 2004, he had only joined this school in September, and for the first month or two; he was bullied about being a young carer for his little brother Stu Hunt. But now Gene'd been here for years, there is a reason he became a school prefect, a massive police stance style gob on him and the pick of almost all the girls in a five-mile radius.

After that Gene Hunt and his NMC school prefect police crew had vowed to protect the school grounds from bullies ever since. Sam glanced at the librarian behind her desk, she usually came down on swearing like a ton of bricks, but she was far enough away and engrossed in a phone call.

Gene remembered her banning some of the rugby and boxing boys, so how one of them from these two rival teams got in here...and why? The notorious bully normally wouldn't be seen dead studying voluntarily.

Gene Hunt seen the boy hitting Chris round the head with it at lunch the other day. The young Guv's gaze fell on a mangled red ring-binder, Sam and Gene knew it was a PE folder. Searching through his written timeline on that day: _Then it had been full of paper, and Christopher Skelton had had a very sore head for a few hours afterwards. Suspiciously more than half of its contents was gone, and what was left had been torn to shreds._

Gene cared about wanting to become a police officer and was shrewdly anti bullying. Sitting in on a disciplinary interview as he and Sam Tyler were the only witnesses around at the time. "What happened to your coursework?" Gene Hunt asked forgetting he was 18 and felt like his future DCI self commanding the interview in his powerful way. Sam tapped his fingers on the back of the chair and waited expectantly.

Sam leant forward on his elbows, unperturbed. "Tell me what happened to your folder, Greg and I'll leave you alone."

"The dog ate it." Greg snapped.

"I don't believe you." Gene barked.

"Well, that's tough. Now get lost." Greg angrily yelled at Gene Hunt and Sam Tyler, two of North Manchester College's finest prefects.

Sam and Gene had spent the past few weeks in Psychology studying body language, not that they needed it to recognise he had Greg Grayson on the blue line.

"Look. I'm supposed to hand this in next week. Whatever you want, I haven't got time for it." Greg gave his usual backchat and attitude.

Gene Hunt worked out that Physical Education was the only subject Greg cared about. From his intelligence, he knew the bully was going to be a boxer, he'd told everyone whenever they had a careers day. It seemed Greg'd been in training for it most of his time at school, and several of Gene Hunt's school prefect peers knew the damage Greg Grayson could do first hand, Sam Tyler included.

Gene drew himself up to his full height. "Never you mind, Tyler. At least that violent boxing lout Greg can't destroy kids homework anymore." the part of Sam which had dreamed of being a police officer since he was four years old wanted to know what was going on before Gene got given the latest bullying case. He took a few steps forwards. Why Gene cared so much all of a sudden, he couldn't say, but he felt thrilled and empowered, pursuing the truth like this. That explained the unusual library visits by the rugby and boxing boys.

His own maths questions completed, Sam followed him.

"Does your brother...?" Sam asked his best friend and right hand man.

"Yeah, Stu likes to destroy my homework, similar to Greg when he thinks I'm not looking; but luckily I manage to archive my notes by scanning the notes on to my computer and save it into a USB memory stick, way before Stu scribbles on them."

Gene glanced at Sam, confused frown all over his face admitting a secret from home. "What? Oh. No. My dad normally wouldn't allow Stu to be naughty on destroying my homework, but when he's at the police station on a late shift; it kind of gets tough on Mum."

Sam Tyler once picked up a jagged piece of paper belonging to his best friend with surprisingly neat handwriting on it, when he first saw Stu Hunt for himself. Gene'd evidently given a lot of care to his projects. As his future colleague Sam felt sorry for him about dealing with Stu's worse periods at home as Gene is the third main carer for his little brother who has severe autism and ADHD.

"Did you type any of it up?" Sam asked, more softly. "You could just print it off again..."

"Yeah, I have a computer at home..." Gene was typing again, head down. "Four months' work and me little bro ripped it up in five minutes. All because the old man was at a meeting about cybercrime and fake websites as part of being DCI."

"Shit, Gene..." Gene flinched and Sam realised he'd put a hand out to squeeze his shoulder without thinking about it.

Gene looked suspicious at any bully that passed the young Guv in the corridors, but exhausted.

Gene could remember surprisingly large amounts of what he had written in each section of the Forensics project, and Sam even learnt things he'd not covered yet in Biology. Gene made a start on copying out on to the blank Microsoft Word page of what could be salvaged of his old notes onto fresh paper which would print out the retrived notes.

The school bullies were just a snippet into the things, he and Sam would have to deal with in their lives as police officers in the not so distant future. Gene was clearly a nice enough guy; even when he was having to book Carling and the other rough boys to a teacher who'd dish out the appropiate detentions or sanctions.

_**Later on:**_

At quarter past three, though, when the bell went, Gene looked at his Casio digital watch, horror-struck; he needed to be collecting eight year old Stu from his after school club "I was meant to collect Stu," he said, gathering up his things, dashing off and jumping into his Ford Mondeo so quickly that Sam didn't have time to ask about tomorrow.

_**The next day:**_

"Did you manage to hand in your coursework?" Sam asked.

Gene had his mobile number on the smartphone, along with 'text me, if you're in trouble'. Gene popped his Samsung Galaxy unit away, but he put it straight in his pocket, so Sam knew the note was safely in his grasp.

From there, all he could do for now was wait for Gene to meet up with him. He did check with Mr Woolf though, Gene's form tutor and his work was all handed in on time and finished 'to an exceptional standard'. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Now he only had to fix the rest of Gene's life as a young carer to his eight year old younger brother...


	8. Our Desires

**Chapter #8: Our Desires**

The three girls Annie, Alex and Sharon were all sat in Costa coffee with bags at their feet and arms cupping mugs of hot chocolates steaming with whipped cream and marshmallows. It was early Saturday afternoon and they've been shopping for the last couple of hours, moving from shop to shop and trying on whatever caught their eye. But after a girly shopping session, a sit down at Costa coffee was just what was needed to chase away the bitter cold late January blues. Alex placed her smartphone on the table and beamed at Annie Cartwright's recount of Sam's latest romantic gesture. He had brought her a voodoo doll keyring holding a little heart and was supposed to ensure she was always loved and cared for by the people around her. The company that produced them made had a whole selection with each doll featuring different looks and individual meanings, Sharon and Alex looked at the keyring smiling. Sam Tyler wasn't one for grand romantic gestures and standing up to declare his love for her in front of the public to every passer-by, but it was clear he adored Annie, and she him; brought her little charms and trinkets quite often.

All that mattered is they were happy in life, even though Alex had been told that there were a few misunderstandings and crossed wires during their first few dates in trying to get together. Alex's attention turned from the voodoo doll to her smartphone as it buzzed beside her and she replied to the young Guv's text quite quickly, hiding her secret smile she keeps for Gene behind the mug, sighing contentedly as the warmth had her thinking about a future life with Gene Hunt as the pair were in training to become police officers.

"I need to pop into the Apple shop later, if that's okay?" Alex asked them to which they both nodded "I need to get my iPod screen repaired." Sharon snorted with laughter raising her eye brows in a 'you think so' manner. She knew full well the state of Alex Price's Apple iPod - it had been accidentally dropped the week before and the dreaded spider web cracks formed on the screen - but her look had been missed as she was busy looking down at her phone with text messages to Gene Hunt and this time the look of amusement was neither missed by her two girlfriends.

"Good god! Can you and Gene stop texting each other for five seconds?!" Annie scolded her and rolled her eyes at Sharon "This is a girl's day out, not a flirt with your future husband and DCI day out!" Pressing send only having half an ear on Annie was saying as she was typing her reply on Gene being asked to keep an eye on the rugby captain as Alex Price was surprised that the Physical Education teachers wanted his help in the role of prefect at North Manchester College and had assumed Gene would have been with his Greater Manchester Police Cadets unit today instead. It was her turn to speak.

"Sorry, excuse me?" Annie gave an exasperated sigh.

"What's Gene's saying that's oh so captivating?"

"He isn't saying anything. Okay, I'd assumed he was with his Greater Manchester Police Cadets unit today as it's Saturday." she replied smugly "Instead he's been asked to keep an eye on the rugby captain, apparently to do with the bullying of younger members in the North Manchester College rugby team and the fact Peter Drake has been causing trouble for girls by text message and doesn't get the hint." clearly meaning 'now you know why' but a smile ghosting on her lips.

"What is it for, then?" Sharon asked, clearly intrigued; Alex Price and Gene Hunt have seen how gossip and rumours can be spread quickly, but reminded herself that she was sat with two of their best friends and that they'd say nothing if asked by the young Guv not to.

"Peter Drake, he's in our English class."

"Peter?! Why are you and Gene investigating him?" Sharon asked, being the one who knew Peter Drake for years, having been in the same year group in lower secondary school, he used to be a perfectly nice boy and it was a surprise to Shaz to see why he's been texting the other girls in younger year groups at North Manchester College wondering how he's been texting girls old enough to be his little sister, Gene Hunt knows Peter's texts end with a ';)' when he found his text messages through backdoor hacking Peter's smartphone on the advice of the Information Technology head of department after a parent went into North Manchester College with a face like thunder to complain about Peter texting her young Year 7 daughter day and night since Monday evening; many times the number of notifications raised suspicion on the 11 to 12 year old girl's smartphone well into the early hours of the next day.

_And quite a speedy texter apparently _said Gene Hunt when he printed off all the text messages found on Peter Drake's smartphone and the replies of Rhiannon as the parent, headteacher and IT head of department read them as evidence that it might hold the jigsaw to a bigger safeguarding investigation. One of the texts the young Guv evaluated was: _Ahhh, don't spill your drink down you or you'll ruin your school uniform ;) Have a good time in lessons though and don't forget to buy me something nice (I like those keyrings with my name on them :P) xxxxx_

"And are you going to buy Peter something?" Sharon teased. Alex let out a small puff of laughter and then anger.

"No, I am bloody not, he's got himself at the centre of a safeguarding investigation involving a Year 7 girl! Do you realise that the girl texting him is only aged 11-12 years old?! My boyfriend Gene Hunt knows how to spot a potential paedophile through their text messages."

She had meant to text Gene some more earlier in the day, but got distracted with shopping and then spent some quality time with Mum; so it wasn't until early evening that she managed to ask how the Peter Drake thing came up and how his day had gone training with the Greater Manchester Police cadets unit. She knew he wouldn't text first - it wasn't his style - but she enjoys their conversations and considered that they would want to grow old together, since they've been good friends from over the years.

_Hey :) How was training at Greater Manchester Police Cadets? Break any kiddie fiddlers?_

_I'm a pro at spotting paedophiles a mile off, I knew it when a teacher asked me about Peter Drake's rapid text messaging to a 11-12 year old kid :( Not too bad a day, though it was bloody cold when I was doing the bleep test with my police cadet unit. I was also roped in at our NMC to monitor the rugby captain out on some dirty playing field watching a bunch of louts play rugby._

Alex thought of Gene doing the bleep test with a bunch of other wannabe police officers in the autumn cold as she walked through town with the girls wearing her favourite scarf wrapped around her. Better that than to stand around all in the name of anti bullying measures watching some school bullies in any form of sports kit and the rugby boys being shouted at to 'GO, GO, GO, GO!', thank you very much.

_Silly me. I should have known you'd have to monitor the NMC rugby captain and on top of your Police Cadets training ;) Yeah-h rather you than me in this case. I think I'll stick to hot chocolate and sitting indoors in a cosy IT suite to solve bullying workloads, I think xxxx_

_That's because you as me future wife get to do the shopping and drinking champagne. While I'm out becoming a copper and keeping the bullying scum at bay, business as usual ;) my fancy girl, wouldn't expect anything less of you._

_I know, why is it always you that has to drive your Ford Transit to a playing field full of wannabe lager louts getting down and dirty to play games, can't they assign someone else in our NMC prefect team to monitor the bloody rugby captain! _

He was convinced that his girlfriend Alex Price was fancier than she actually was, but it made her laugh every time. Gene had played on her classy ways at every possible opportunity.

_Please Gene, be careful dear when you're away from your Greater Manchester Police Cadet mates or me and don't let the NMC rugby team's coaches drop their anti bullying responsibilities on you, Guv :(_

_Gene Genie promise xxx :) It doesn't surprise me, you enjoy having girly days out and sipping hot chocolate; Bolly Knickers xxxx_

_It's fabulous for my skin, I'm going to try this new bath bomb ;) xxxx_

There it was again. Alex'd had a feeling that she'd never escape his light hearted conversations and jibes just like in their later lives as a Detective Inspector and Detective Chief Inspector in London Metropolitan's Police CID in Fenchurch; but she knew that if Gene stopped his teases, she would miss it terribly on a ridiculous amount; it was Gene being Gene.


	9. Peer Into My Heart

**Chapter #9: Peer Into My Heart**

Time away from the Monday dramas at North Manchester College, the saga of Peter Drake's stalking of Year 7 girls; last Alex Price heard he was taking his little sister Catherine to see the newest _Batman_ film, Ray Carling's PE coursework problems; brushed off as a lost cause and the Year 9 queen bee girls; Gene was starting to get impatient for his beloved girlfriend, suggesting that they go to the local Tesco together again. The young couple both knew how rubbish the canteen food especially if they were hungry.

"Wanna go down town?" Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I think you better clarify what you mean before people get the wrong idea there, Gene darling Guv." she was rewarded with a burst of laughter from Annie Cartwright and one of Gene's very rare but fleeting smiles. She had learnt with Gene, his amusement was usually shown through a twinkling eye or a witty comeback but occasionally he would let slip a genuine smile which she had come to love.

"Would you care to accompany me to the local Tesco, Lady Price?" Alex smiled and ran her top lip quickly.

"Sounds splendid and yes, now?" Gene nodded and Ray looked up to him gathering his papers, memory stick and iPad.

"Get me something, Guv?" he rummaged through his bag quickly and pulled some coins from his wallet, handing them to Gene. "Chicken and bacon sandwich, smokey bacon crisps and a coke. The meal deal yeah?" Gene looked at him blankly and then slowly shook his head.

"You twat, now get on with that PE coursework before Mr. Wallace fails you." was all he said and then turned, heading for the common room doors; Alex following behind him cheerfully.

Alex liked Gene's red Ford Mondeo Titanium X car. He had been saving for it ever since he got his first job and it was his absolute pride and joy that he cared for like an extra limb, yet drove like a crazy man in. She knew she should be nagging and concerned about Gene's penchant for hand-brake turns and break neck speeds as after all in the not too distant future, they'll be married but found it exciting. As soon as she got in the car with Gene adrenaline coarsed through her veins but felt safe and knew that he was a skilled and careful driver; despite appearing much otherwise. The red Ford Mondeo Titanium X had been brought by him at a cut price discount from the Ford Oldham dealership, based in 1 Manchester Rd, Werneth, Oldham OL8 4AU. He had it done up by Ford mechanics using the Executive pack and spent hour upon hour using it knowing it was the first thing he was unbelievably proud of and Alex climbed in it now, she felt the familiar thrill pass through her. Gene gave her a look as if to say 'put your seatbelt on, woman' when he noticed her trying to bypass her seatbelt. After her seatbelt was on, she reached over to fiddle with the Ford infotaiment system's buttons between them, switching from radio to whatever CD Gene had in the player and turned it, waiting to see the song appear on the screen and which band it was by and turning it up. Her eyebrows shot up and she turned to Gene as the opening bars of Florence and the Machine began playing. Without even glancing at his future DI and wife; Gene threw the car into reverse and then slammed it forwards.

"It's a mixed CD. Quit with your judging looks, love." Alex let out a huff of a breath half way between laughter and a sigh turning out to look out the windscreen, her head bobbing from side to side in time with the music. Her hand began to tap the double beat out on the passenger side front door as it kicked in and began to sing along.

"_The dog days are over, the horses are coming, so you'd better r-uu-nnn!" _Gene knew where this was going and he stopped himself from rolling his eyes as the music became infectious and her volume turned right up "_Run fast for your mother and fast for your fatttheeeeer." _Students glanced over at the speeding car as it glided out of the school gates and down the roads heading into town.

"Quit your noise, future wifey Pricicle," he scolded, reaching over to turn to the infotainment system to drown out her terrible singing, but knowing he was never going to stop her car karaoke, as he's known Alex just increased her own volume, sat up upright and alert in her seat and a massive smile on her face. She cranked open the window beside her ever so slightly, the wind rushed in and picked up her hair.

"_And IIIIIIII never wanted anything from youuuuuuu_" Alex sang along enthuastically, highering her voice pitch that doubled as her best Florence impression "_Except eeeeeevering you had and what was left after that too... Ohhhhhhh_"

"Jesus," was all Gene mumbled, giving up on trying to stop his beloved girlfriend's car karaoke coming from his left and instead shot a glance at her. Alex was shaking her shoulders in time to the music and swinging her hands about. Her eyes were closed as she soaked up the music and there was another massive grin on her face that left the young Gene Genie feeling that little bit happier. The short journey to the local Tescos ended with Gene swinging into the parking space closest to the supermarket front and switching off the engine quickly so that the music cut off midsong and Alex was left singing along to nothing.

"Run fast for your -... Wanker." she told him, picking her handbag up and climbing out of the car.

As the young couple entered Tesco, Alex made her way to the Food to Go aisle which was piled up high with an assortment of sandwiches, wraps and salads. Her eyes scanned over them and she waited for something to jump out at her that she wanted. She was barely aware of Gene being a people pleaser picking up Ray's requested Chicken and bacon sandwich. He found himself a BLT until he was stood beside her, impatience etched into his features. _Okay, Genie boy time to train your future missus_ he thought to himself.

"I'm not going to spend all week waiting for you to find the sarnie with the lowest calories, darling!" Alex looked at Gene with surprise, pulling her eyes away from the Hoisin duck wrap in her hands.

"I'm not sure what to have..."

"What's wrong with that?" he nodded towards the wrap and Alex frowned.

"I don't know..." she replaced the hoisin duck wrap back on the shelf, not fancying it and picked a chicken caesar salad instead.

"Jesus woman, it's lunch and buying my little brother some of his Christmas presents, not a bloody life changing decision." Gene sighed and turned on his heels with an impatient frown. "Fuck this, I don't want to spend hours in the supermarket." he mumbled paying for his lunch and buys a pack of Marlboro cigarettes for Ray.

"Go and wait in the car if you want dear. I'll be there in a minute." Alex spoke poshly as Gene had a bag for life in his hand.

"A minute my arse. I'll stay with you and make sure you don't take the three hours you do without me hurrying you along, Lady Price." he scoffed as they turned down one aisle past a stack of chocolates that filled the end of the row. Alex's face lit up with childish glee and Gene instantly felt uncomfortable. Gene Hunt and Alex Price had walked into the toy aisle to pick up some of Stu's Christmas presents.

Alex came across a baby's toy that did a tinny rendition of Old MacDonald Had a Farm and was laughing pressing the buttons.

"Seriously? We're meant to be buying my little brother his Christmas presents, love." was all Gene said when she finally decided little Stu might like a kiddies till for playing shop with, typing random numbers and pressed the plastic scales used for weighing up the plastic fruit. She places it into the shopping trolley as Gene trails it along and his beloved girlfriend laughed at his unexpression.

"No, I flaming well don't like pressing all the buttons, why are you acting like Stu's age? I'm telling you that right now, you're testing _my_ buttons at the moment, my sweetness Lady Pricicle." Gene grumbled like a grumpy middle aged husband, which only amused Alex even more. She could easily detect the teasing in his voice, but other people especially members of the public didn't understand how the young Guv and his future missus worked together; just they wait until he's a fully fledged police officer for Greater Manchester Police, as the random customers and passerbys were obvilous to the joking twinkle in his eyes and the happy curve in her lips as they exchanged like an old married couple.

"How very dreadful of me!" she giggled and picked a Bop It that was lying at eye level.

_Twist it! Pull it! Bop it! Pull it! Flick it! Woah! Da-da-da-da-da da daaaaaa _the Bop it in her hands and placed into the trolley screeched as Alex failed to twist it and lost the game.

"Stu, has severe learning disabilities and ADHD; how is he going to play Bop it?" Gene advised his beloved girlfriend Alex Price.

"Shit, it's a secret Santa pressie for you, Guv."

"Yeah, come on Alex." Gene moaned pulling her out of the toy aisle after picking the two chosen toys.

A caesar salad, the sandwiches, Bop it, a kiddie's toy till for the Gene Genie's little brother, a bottle of conditioner, two packs of make up wipes, a paperback book and Stu's nappies later; Alex and Gene headed back to the car with their needed items finally.

"How the hell do we spend what should be a quick trip la-" he checked his black Casio digital watch "over half an hour? When we were supposed to be getting our lunch, Stu's Christmas presents and his nappies quickly?" Alex chuckled at his oblivious expression and opened the passenger door.

"I didn't know which aisle to do first, nor know what I wanted to eat for lunch." Alex Price shrugged. Gene's annoyance had been too much for her and had gladly followed him to the self service checkout and barely been able to stop herself howling with laughter as Gene told the machine that no he did not have a bloody Clubcard and no there were no unexpected items in the fucking bagging area. Now as they sat in the Mondeo with the music turned right up again, Alex stared at her boyfriend's profile. The rugged bone structure matched his personality so perfectly - rugged and masculine - that she wondered momentarily that he had a soft side which only she knows about, as she's seen the softer thespian side of her boyfriend and future husband Gene Hunt as they quietly sang along to Ed Sheeran's 'You Need Me, I Don't Need You' and it struck Alex Price that he would be the same when they became police officers in London Metropolitan Police's CID years from now as she's seen the teenage Gene Genie drop his steely aspiring police officer side in favour of his performing arts and drama persona as he sings along to his music secretly whilst driving; instead choosing to listen to his voice as the young Guv drove back to North Manchester College.

"See me lose focus as I sing to you. I can't, no, I won't hush; I say the words that make you blush..." her body relaxing into the front passenger seat as she hears her Gene sing proudly and a comfortable atmosphere filling the speeding red Ford Mondeo vehicle.


	10. Never Trust The Quiet Ones

**Chapter #10: Never Trust the Quiet Ones**

_Never trust the quiet ones - I have a funny suspicion Peter Drake is dodgy, isn't he the one who smokes secret cannabis and already has a baby from another girl? xxxx_

The messages from Gene made her smile and a little giggle escaped from her lips.

_Yeah I've gathered that - get this he's named his baby after my little sister Molly! I suppose you're noisy as a Manc Lion? :) xxx_

_That's me Lady Price. Lion of NMC and the Greater Manchester Police Cadets. You just wait until you hear me roar ;) xxx_

_Just got down with my slumber party with Annie and Sharon; it was a blast I hope to do it again soon xxx_

_So your party is done? Love the pictures and videos by the way you look cute, Lady Pricicle :) xxx_

_Thanks, darling Gene Genie xxx_

_Did you talk about me? And our future lives together? ;) xxx_

_Like I would tell you on Social Media! ;) xxxx :) :) :) _Alex typed back to Gene's replies.

_Awww! You're no fun, Lady Price xxxx :) like your mum Caroline x _ Gene and Alex were chatting away on Facebook before he had band practice with The G Factor.

_Ok, Guv talk to you later dear xxxx _

This time the smile didn't leave Alex's face for a long time. Sam Tyler was busy with their friend and young Guv's rock band called The G Factor; years ago from 2004 Gene Hunt started with cover versions of David Bowie, The Sweet, T-Rex, Duran Duran, Wham and many more 1970s-1990s rock classics; Sam is also a founding member, songwriter, and guitarist with the rock band Magic Alex.

Sam's father Vic Ronald Tyler was a musician himself; and from the age of twelve, Sam sang and played guitar with his father on stage in the pubs and former working men's clubs as they were the only venues that would allow bands of teenagers to play without needing special permits; even though the young Guv was 18 years old himself.

"Well, no, actually, I'd been playing since I was eleven with a friend of my Auntie's, but, uh, formed a band out of mates from school that'd play the local gentlemen's clubs. There were five of us. Mickey the drummer, Toby the keyboardist, Terrence the bassist and singer, and me, on guitar and back-up, Gene on electric bass." Sam paused, he was wearing his favourite Mr. Floppy t-shirt taking the time to talk to their fans and sign signatures.

"The usual, you know, similar to the old hits of T Rex and Bowie, The Sweet." Gene Hunt replied to one of their fans as the gang of future police officers, actors/performing artists and budding musicians set up their music equipment up.

There were five teenagers on the stage, setting up instruments. A lanky teen with dark hair who was adjusting cymbals, another thinner boy who was connecting cables to an amplifier, one redhead standing tall, strumming on a bass guitar, and the one a blonde but tall DCI was looking at intently – gaunt cheeks, slicked back black wavy hair, dark brown serious-looking eyes.

The band began tuning and after another two minutes started to play. There were no words exchanged, no explanations. The band wasn't especially good, but then, they didn't look out of secondary school and 6th form, so that was unsurprising. They played "Jean Genie" and "Rebel Rebel". The lead singer sounded like a cat on steroids.

"He's our Sam..." Alex swallowed deeply on the phone to Gene Hunt. Sam Tyler does an apprenticeship at B&Q to pay for his training in Greater Manchester Police Cadets and also works in Primark a discount clothing retail outlet, as Gene's best friend is secretly into his fashion too.

Meanwhile Alex Price has a late night babysitting Peter Drake's first child apparently named after her younger sister; when she heard little Molly Drake cry.

"Bolls," Gene said. Alex flailed awake from falling asleep on babysitting Peter Drake's toddler daughter. It was dark, but quickly realised that his voice was coming from her mobile.

"Waah!" cried Molly from her cot in her bedroom who had woken up crying.

"I'm coming!" said Alex as she made to go upstairs from the lounge room.

"No you stay here, Bolly I will tend to Drakey's bastard." said Gene as he arrived at Peter Drake's parents from rock band practise with Sam Tyler with a mohawk hairstyle.

"I swear when one baby or toddler cries they all cry!" said Alex to her boyfriend whispering.

"Noooooooooooo, I don't want bed!" screamed the nearly two year old girl in her cot insisting she isn't overtired.

"She'll calm down." said Gene looking like a lost cabbage and unshaven. "Bolls, you have to wake up. Come on, Pricey, that is an order! I can't keep sneaking into Peter Drake's parents gaff; they're going to find me."

"Coming, Gene! Have you seen my Nintendo DS?" Alex Price whispered to her boyfriend when he realises Peter's parents on are their way back home from work.

Gene puts Alex Price's Nintendo DS in her handbag safely.

"You two look like you did not get much sleep last night from babysitting Peter Drake's first child, what's wrong?" asked Sam Tyler, the next day in the North Manchester College common room. Both Gene Hunt and Alex Price had got a cup of coffee and sat at the table both still looking like they could go back to bed. Sam and the others came in and saw both of them looking tired; even though Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt had rock band practise with The G Factor, through having to arrive at the Drakes last night unexpectedly to babysit Peter Drake's baby because the dark long haired boy buggered off to the Odean cinema, seeing another film with his latest girlfriend; wearing scruffy jeans and a t-shirt with a 1980s band on it; making no effort to smarten up.

"Poor Molly Drake, what a horrible teen dad, she has." said Annie Cartwright remembering Peter Drake would just leave his young child on anyone, who would take on the responsibilities of little Molly Drake like a chinless mug other than his Mummy and Daddy dearest.

Alex Price showed Gene all of the pictures of her girlfriends makeovers and the videos of their fashion show on her Facebook page.

"We will be fine." said Gene as he and Alex go up and went to their Information Technology lesson, with no prefect collars outstanding thankfully today on their books in North Manchester College making it easy for the young Guv and his beloved girlfriend. He was utterly drained, his clothes were a bit unkempt after last night, his hair shaggy and he was in need of breakfast.

One slip in his Alex's routine; one parenting failure of the Drakes, Gene could not bring himself to even reprimand Peter Drake, his fury was so heightened.

"Yeah, I think the Guv said something about us being forced to babysit Molly Drake at such short notice in Law." said Alex Price wondering how such a young child got left alone because it's teenage dad Peter buggered off to the Odean cinema yet again.

"Oi! Pete. Football?" A boy whose name was Jonathan called out to Peter Drake, holding a football in his right hand that dropped on Annie Cartwright's chair on to the top of his foot and then flicked upwards to catch; a happy gormless grin on his face. Peter jumped up from his seat as he darted over to where his friends were piling outside the door.

"Yeah, mate!" Peter Drake called over and then he was gone from English class.

"He's a footballer; but his girlfriend hangs around with the Rugby boys. They won't be happy when they find out." Sharon Grainger explained. Gene Hunt and Alex Price rolled their eyes. They have heard about the rugby/football rivalry and although she's been told many times it was serious business; she and the young Guv thought it was completely childish and ignored the entire thing. She'd been playing golf since her mother had first taken her when she was six and would sometimes watch Gene play it. He stormed off to his car, his eyes throwing daggers at anyone stupid enough to look at him and Alex, daring them to approach him. He slammed the door shut. He leaned his head forward on the steering wheel and did something the Gene Genie would never allow another person to witness: he sobbed, his whole body shaking with tears in front of his Alex Price.


End file.
